Beggin On Your Knees
by SKRowling
Summary: Translation : Beggin' On Your Knees by Haku-Dleifder Jade plays with Tori's feelings, however this spells revenge for making her suffer. years later is when the brunette realizes what the Latina is capable of doing for Jade's having mocked her. original story id: 9687169. Disclaimer: We do not Own Victorious
1. Chapter 1

**T/N: Okay so sometimes I may want to actually input on here with your comments and stuff and stuff. Haku-Dleifder style because that is how she rolls. this is my Translator notes. sometimes I read spanish stories and think, the american or english speaking audience would LOVE this story. I will put in her author's notes, and will update as often as I can. I am really liking this it reads like a spanish soap opera. Haku is 16 from Venezuela if I gathered the correct information. I have asked her permission to translate, and she said Why not? In English LOL she said it saved her the time and aggravation because I clearly did write in English. anyway Enjoy-S.K.**

**. Beggin On Your Knees**

**by Haku - Dleifder**

**Chapter 1**

**A/N: Holiiiiis 3**

**My name is up there anyway xD but I'll introduce myself anyway , my name is Haku - Dleifder , Okay not my name ... but it is my sexy screen name.**

**I'm new to writing , well in this fandom : 3 and I don't like to write much just sometimes when I'm good . And like all normal people around here have seen Victorious and I like this sexy couple, but Tori is always Jade's victim : c. I love Tori so I wanted to do something different and make Jade the victim this time : B**

**This came out suddenly ... so be nice xD beauties!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own victorious , and I only play at owning my own wii. : c**

**The Day She Said She Loved Me**

**Jade 's pov**

I was angry. Was I upset? Oh , no ... I was pissed. Several weeks ago Beck the fool broke up with me, or at least he tried to. It's okay just once, but twice? Hell no, before he broke up with me, I cut him off. I'm the one that gets to play games not him! I am Jadelyn August West nobody plays with me, I play with others and Beckett was no fact that he was one of my favorite sex toys does not mean i had any real feelings for him, I just kept him around as a reward. Proof that I was better than all of Hollywood Arts including Victoria Vega, who incidentally has just entered the janitor's closet, finding me there sitting on the floor cutting a trash can with my scissors and skipping classes as if that were nothing out of the ordinary. I looked at her, showing all the hatred I felt, or said I felt toward he, but she seriously just closed the door and sat beside me.

"Are you and Beck still broken up?"- she asked. After several seconds of silence, I just looked at her, grabbed a big piece of trash and I cut it with all the hatred of the world into smaller pieces. She understood the indirect threat, but paid it no mind, asking persistently, "What happened this time to make you break up?"

"Why the hell do you care Vega? As a matter of fact he is fair game, because I will not go back to him ever again. He is an idiot." I held my scissors firmly again, and was about to cut the trash can, when she interrupted me grabbing my arm with a strength I never knew she had.

"Really?" I looked at her a little confused , she seemed happy about the news . She seemed to notice my glare so her smile faltered. "I mean really? Do not believe you ... you are Jade and Beck ... You always get back." this time she seemed glum. "Don't you like this idiot Beck?"

"First, if you really value your life , let go of my arm now." my threatening tone made her follow my order right away. "And second, if you care so much for Beck go for it , I won't do anything about it. I don't give a shit what he does and who he goes out with. He was never sincerely worth shit ... He was just a trophy" this last part was whispered to myself , but she seemed to hear but not understand a single word of what I said.

Several minutes later I was still cutting the trash can and she sat there next to me without saying a word and that bothered me a little, her presence bothered me here ... Could kill her. Her voice bothered me ... maybe cut her throat with my scissors would be exciting. Her eyes bothered me ... taking her eyes would also be excellent. My thoughts made me smile unconsciously and she noticed that smile but said nothing until a few seconds later.

"So ... You 're single? I mean, as of now ... you and Beck ... are never ... mmm." Her question surprised me a little. I looked at her strangely finding a somewhat flushed Vega, even in the darkness I could see her blush. I smirked mockingly making her turn her face away sadly.

"Don't tell me you're not interested in Beck, but in me?" She said nothing , Vega just stared into the closet somewhere. "I asked you something ... am I the one that you want?" - this was rich, because if her answer was affirmative, I'd humiliate and mock her endlessly .

"Well I ... um ... I …" She lowered her face, seemed depressed and I could not keep my grin from growing larger, but I had ended my relationship with Beck. Seeing Vega almost exuberant because it was over, and the sadness in her eyes and almost insinuating that he is not exactly her type is something that makes me smile like nothing in this world could do. Not even all the times that I made her feel bad or humiliated added together made me feel like this. The thing I don't understand, is why I feel a strange warmth in my face ... I guess it is the joy of seeing her suffer.

"Well, do you?" I asked with the intent to continue tormenting her. She looked up staring out the small window in the door of the closet. After several seconds of silence and hearing how she sighed at least ten times, she seemed to settle and looked me straight in the eye grabbing one of my hands in hers.

"Jade I ... always ... I've always loved you." What? Did she just say she loves me? IS SHE CRAZY? I looked at her in surprise. now that I think about it, it's okay ... I love a bad thing. Before I could respond, she continued with her speech "Since I came to Hollywood Arts I ... I always thought you were perfect ... your eyes were beautiful ... almost much as your smile ... I know all this is strange, but ... ever since I saw you ... I can't stop thinking about your smile , however sadistic or sinister you may appear on the outside ... I always thought it very beautiful ... and ... fuck! Yes I'm a masochist" Oh Vega, you are avery lesbian masochist, to fall in love with the girl who makes you suffer and enjoys it. II wonder ... If I whipped her, would she think it is a sweet gesture? "I ... ah ... I swear Jade, at first I thought it was just a grudge for what I did, but … For a long time now ... I noticed it was more of an attraction ... and then ... I ended up falling for you, for everything you did ... and I ... I'd give my life for your happiness." I was surprised ... she said that she would give her life for my happiness? Well I guess that's good because my happiness is to end her life. "I would give my life to see that you're always smiling, and that no one ever hurt you. Even if it meant that I could never have you. Each time you and Beck broke up. I helped you get back because I thought it made you happy." I laughed internally. If Vega, that silly little twit only knew … Yes, he made me happy ... IN BED, and nowhere else ... the rest was just a front to fool him and everyone else. "But ... since you say that I think, maybe he was not the one for you"

"Who is right for my Vega ? You?" I asked loosening her grip and putting a sad, hurt ... Fuck ... I'm starting to get wet and all because that look on her face. That pained expression getting me all excited.

Suddenly she blurted out a surprised, "But I told you I'd give my life for your happiness ... and if ... if you give me a chance I'll prove it to you." I smiled mockingly "Jade …" she says as she watches the wheels in my head turning. Being with Vega is the opposite of good. Whether Beck is in the picture ... Or not?

Maybe I should do an experiment and if it turns out that I have fun with Vega in bed then, I'd accept her as my girlfriend or whatever. That doesn't make me a lesbian, or does it? I don't know nor do I care but ... what hell? It's sex ... and like every teenager I need to experiment. I need to try and see what comes of this. Although I don't want to simply reduce myself to masturbating to the pictures I take of Veda totally destroyed after i break up with her ... if only ... this plan is perfect. "So?" she asked pulling me out of my thoughts. "would you go out with me?" She smiled a nervous little smile ... it was strange to be nervous but she looked cute .

"Actually Tori …" hearing her nickname leave my lips, Tori blushed furiously. Giving her my widest smile I continued. "I've always thought you were very sexy ... you have ,beautiful cheekbones," I caressed her cheek, and then I cuffed with some force , but not enough as to call it a slap, rather it was a " pat " , she just looked at me strangely. "You've got a cute butt ... brown skin that makes you look even sexier ... and very provocative lips …" with each description I approached her a little more, until I ended up very close to her face as she closed her eyes reflexively and leaned closer to me thinking that I was going to kiss her. Instead I walked away and coughed a little. I raised a studded brow mockingly. "However, before we start something, I would like to post a few conditions."

"Of course!" She answered quickly interrupted me. Looks like I brought a lot of hope to her dark little world. "The conditions you want, I will fulfill because I love you."

"Yes, yes ... I know that Vega" spoke something and moving my hand selfless giving little importance to the fact that she loved me "The first is that ... no one, absolutely NO ONE , can know about this. not even our friends." She nodded. Bitch ... bitch! She's letting me treat her like my dog "Second, when I want and only when I want is when we will hang out. either eat, to the movies , to a nightclub ... but only when I want and it will all happen in the dark." she nodded again, smiling slightly "Third ... if you show me " love" kiss me or whatever, it will privately in your house when no one in, or a place where no one can see us, and of course I 'll be the one will initiate it ... you'll be the passive one Vega." She only nodded again. "Fourth, no " sweetheart " or "honey " , my name is Jade okay? I do not like being called those silly pet names." her eyes became a little sad but nodded like the previous times , quickly and without thinking , then looked at me as if she wanted to say something.

" Can you kiss me now?" Her voice sounded hoarse and It got me wetter than I already was. "Please," she begged sitting next to me and looking at me with her sad puppy dog eyes.

"I'm not finished Vega, the last is ... I may just kiss you, touch you ... rape you." I said the latter smiling lasciviously , she noticed and blushed , or so I assumed because she looked distressed but nodded slightly. "So ... yes , I can and I'll kiss you now." Vega could not say anything because I caught her lips between mine , she parted with surprise his allowing me to stick my tongue in her mouth and making her let out a soft moan . This will be fun .

**A/N: Be gentle with me please : c xD throw tour rotten tomatoes at me, but not at my face. **

**Well, I think it is obvious that later Tori will be all bad and sexy. What I want to show now, is just tender and sensual brunette Tori Vega and Jade always bad as ever , although very sexy bad enough ook u_u**

**Okay I'm going , greetings : B**

**Haku - Dleifder**

**T/N: I totally took forever to translate this purely because it is NaNoWriMo. December will bring more updates to my own stories I promise. I figured Id finish this this morning so that I could attatch this note letting you know to not expect any updates this month really two more weeks. I am not even half way through my NaNo word count. I am still in the teens and I am supposed to be at at least 25000 I have to push. See you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**T/n: so NaNoWriMo is over and I'm back and exhausted... I didnt hit goal, but work kept me totally busy. I figured I'd start with the translation. Ttysoon!- S.K.**

* * *

**Beggin On Your Knees Chapter 2**

**Holis :c**

**Well, since I started college, i haven't had time to write, and the sexy girl I was going to talk to was taken by a black girl. (I'm not racist but she was dark xD)**

**Anyway ... I guess I'll have less time to write**

**Extremebrony, Oh yeahhhh, I wanted a sexy review, xD and whoever rote the sexy review knows how to seduce a female. Boy/girl that review is ... is ... is something sexy boy / xD anything but a rotten red tomato for being a bad writer. And now back to the story. Bad Tori comes later. I'm not very good at descriptions but I will do my best my lovelies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own victorious, but I would like an orgy in redtube ... Okay not.**

**You totally cheated**

* * *

"J- Jade," she whispered clinging to my back with several tears in her eyes " Wait ... just a moment …" spoke in choppy sentences, it seemed that it was really her first time doing anything like this, and I confirmed it by the blood I saw staining my white hand. She stopped complaining ... of course after the first two minutes, then all I heard was my name, moans, and even screams. That girl did have an amazing set of vocal cords. However, I also added myself to the choir of pleasure with her. I noticed that her touch was soft , not like Beck's which was rather rough. Her touch was tender even I whispered sweet nothings, and you could hear words from her blissful " I love you" to a ' you're so beautiful, " although at first it seemed stupid then I started to get used to, get used to the way it was supposed to go, the way she had to touch me, and I even began to like her telling me that she loved me that.

Our relationship had been on couple of months , in which Beck had not tried to ask me to come back and I was not interested in him, since I was very pleased with Vega. TOO pleased with her ... even if sometimes she was cloying, and suffocating me with all the attention. She was just really fun to be with. Great sex, good food, trips to the movies , a home to go to when my father was home. Best of all, was that all I had to do was smile and say "I love you Tori " to be driven insane with ecstasy and for Tori to start pampering me. She would never know that I was just playing her. That I was lying when I said that. She will never know that I was gonna break things off the moment I found someone who could fuck like her. Of course, that would be a real challenge, because sometimes that brunette made me feel so passive, it was so bad ... but it felt so good.

I once 'love muttered' when we were in my car on our way home from the fair, from which had to win a teddy bear for her because if I hadn't, she would have kept on bugging me about it. So either that, or that " the tunnel love " shit. I don't think so. Besides ... It wasn't so hard, just threw some darts at some balloons. Which I hit, my experience from throwing scissors totally helped.

"Oh yeah" I answered her do you love me question as my car stopped at a red light "Enough to let you fuck me in my car." I got the reaction I wanted, she blushed slightly and turned to look out the window of my black convertible.

"Oh, then you don't love me enough …" she said saddened. Touché, I thought as I started the car in the other direction. It was not toward home but to our little piece of desert where once tried to bury her.

"Of course I do ... I love you too." She smiled and placed Jack the bear in the back seat and came closer to me. she placed a hand on my thigh and began to move toward my crotch and back down to my knee. I smiled, and stopped my car in the middle of this lonely and creepy road. The setting was perfect, my sexual fantasy had been to do it there with someone. However, Beck always refused, but Vega ... she pleased me in every way. Certainly she and I had done it in so many places. In her room, in mine, her kitchen, the stairs to her room, the janitor's closet, my car … once we even did it in Cat's house. Poor Cat was asleep, and at first Tori tori tried to resist, but I insisted and the moment I penetrated her quickly and furiously, I had her biting on her pillow to keep from waking the owner of the nauseating pink room.

No ... my relationship with her could not be better. Until one day it all went to hell because of Beck. I mean, I was minding my own business quietly waiting for the idiot Vega in the janitor's closet. According to the message she sent me, she had some important singing lesson, and would be running a little late. The wait was starting to get to me, so I entertained myself looking at the pictures I had of Vega after the act ... What? I have needs. And when Tori was with her best friend André, couldn't very well go over to the boy's house and say, " Hello André, came for Tori to fuck her brains out."

Usually how it went down, she would apologize to him and ask him to take her home because something had come up. Then she'd be late and she'd find me masturbating. Other times she arrived just in time I was only undressed, and so, there was no time when she arrived too late. What would happen now, is she would come and kiss me and start the action. Action, after a week without touching each other because we've been busy with our final projects. We were graduating and so that was very important.

As I looked at the photos I wondered what would happen to this after I graduated. Would I get lost and not call her or be with her until my career goals had been met. and then discard her like the pest that she is? Yeah it was cruel Mmm ... wait , both were cruel ... I wish I could do both .

"Jade ... Glad I found you" I was so focused, I didn't notice when my ex boyfriend came into the closet and sat on the floor beside me, I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "I was looking for you Babe." he said to me. I pulled away from him a little, his presence bothered me. If you asked me to tell you why, we'd be here all day, and none of it was nice.

"What the hell do you want Beckett?" I spoke annoyed, he smiled leaning closer to me. I always hated that smirk he had, I wanted to smack that stupid smirk off of his face, and the thought of hanging him by his toes was starting to grow on me.

"I want to fix things. I love you.' I rolled my eyes. Vega never mentioned that I should say that words of want, or love , or anything ... but I placate her with beautiful synonyms of the word when she does something like praise my beauty ... Is that very difficult to understand? For Vega no, but it seems like a mysterious enigma to him.

"I 'm not getting back together with you, you're an idiot." I slipped my pear phone into my pocket so that he wouldn't see the pictures I have of Vega and expose our relationship.

"I know you miss my kisses, the way I treat you, and especially the sex Jade." Oh please, he was already having sex with one of his "girlfriends" what did he need me for? besides, Vega is not bad at all.

"You might be surprised that I don't, now get out I want to be alone," I needed him to leave right now, but Vega would be here soon and if she sees him she would start to think anything that would make things end badly and without sex in the closet , no, no, no and NO.

"Come on Love, I know you miss me as much as I miss you... all of these girls are very easy , but you're a challenge and I love that about you" he took my hand but I turned away abruptly. if he didn't leave immediately, i will assassinate him with my scissors, hide the body in the trash can, cover it, fuck Tori over his body, and then she left I would put him in a suitcase get in my car and leave him in the desert... I smiled imagining tori making me hers over Becks hidden body. I know that sounds a little crazy, but that's not the point. Vega is coming and if this idiot is not gone I will not be getting any. Fuck!

"Beck get out of here, I told you I want to be alone and-" The idiot didn't let me finish as his lips were on mine. He kissed me. I tried to pull away but he was clutching my the neck so that I couldn't move away. I finally managed to push him away. I glared at him, "what the hell do you think you are doing Beckett? I said i didn't want anything to do with you." I argued raising my voice.

" Oh, it's because you're with Tori right? You're using her as you used the other girls." I was surprised that he knew, but i didn't show it. My glare didn't falter.

"How the fuck did you know? Have you been spying on us you fucking pervert?" had always been the same , he followed me and knew who was cheating on him with, then he would say , I'm sorry and we would get back. But if he thought this time would be the same, he was dead wrong." You know what? I don't care , this time we will not get back together, because I no longer need you. I'm very pleased with what I have with Vega, and that's none of your business. Now leave so I can fuck her in this stupid closet like i planned." I pointed out the door yet he did not leave " what are you waiting for you idiot? I said I have a sexy brunette coming here to have sex with me."

He kept looking at me and a grin formed on his face. I wanted to hit him but that would only make Victoria find us , react like a good friend should with him and take him to the nurse instead of taking me here savagely.

"I'm not leaving till you tell me what you want from her. Is it just sex?" I frowned , I did not love Tori And I wouldn't lie saying that I did even if that would make him leave.

"Fuck, no... I don't love her, or you, or anyone else but myself. All I want is sex with her because she does it better than you. Is that clear, or do I need to spell it out for you, idiot?" He glared at me at my last comment. I smirked, "Do you mind me telling you that your best friend, Tori is better at fucking me than you? Yes, you can't imagine how good it is, but I think I've played enough with her, I'm going to graduate soon and start my career. I mean I have an image to uphold."

"So you're just toying with her, right?" he asked. I smiled mockingly .

"Of course ! I don't care about her feelings for me , I only care how good she does it. If you could see how good she is... but I decided to leave her at graduation. perhaps some random humiliation... and then continue my life with confidence." Obviously, I wasn't going to do that, I just wanted him to leave already. Then when Tori came, we would have sex and continue our relationship as before. He smiled strangely and walked closer to me .

"How silly, Jade." he whispered 're taking me by the neck and kissing me again. Then, someone opened the door and Beck walked away smirking... No way.

"Jade," Tori muttered staring at me. In her eyes there was a pain reflected there. one that once would have made me rejoice, but on the contrary i felt a pang of regret.

"Vega, this is not what it looks like." Beck rose smiling smugly at Victoria.

"It's obvious what is happening here Tori, she and I just got back together... and you were only her sex toy this time," he intimated. Furrowed my brow and got up, brusquely pushing Beck.

"Shut up asshole," I was going to hit him on his pretty face until I heard a sob. Oh no ... shit , Victoria was crying and that was not at all good "Vega, what you heard-" she interrupted me with a slap ... the strongest I had ever gotten in my life, I have to add .

"I heard every word you said West! No need to explain anything. You don't have to not wait until graduation. I'm the one who will be ending things." She started walking towards the exit of HA completely shattered. Who cares that she was destroyed? She should not treat me like ... I will not let it go that easy!

* * *

**Ajam , What did you think that? Ooooh and will see what makes Jade 3 will make Tori a goddess of hatred again , though this is not very long, maximum 15 chaps. u_u (I am very weak since ) But in the next chapter I hope to show the Tori (or so I have in mind)**

**Anyway ... I'm leaving you but I played Bayonetta Who ? ... Speaking of games I have a question ... Nobody likes Claire Redfield ? I love her as much as Tori**

**Okay , Okay ... and seriously bye 3**

**Haku - Dleifder**

* * *

**T/N: wow… this took me longer to translate than I expected. enjoy!**


End file.
